


Toy Soldiers

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: If a serpent's killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.





	Toy Soldiers

Sweet Pea was primed for being a leader even before joining the serpents at fourteen. Like his father before him who had gone into the military with Fp Jones; unfortunately only one of them had returned. Fp treated Sweet Pea like his own son, he was the one who sat down with a ten year old Sweet Pea and explained to him what had happened to his father. Fp was the one who gave Sweet Pea his father's dog tags. Sweet Pea hadn't taken the news well; he was angry and sad, he had a hard time coping with the news because he had already lost his mom.  

_"I'm sorry Sweet Pea" Fp said as he offered the dog tags._

_Sweet Pea stared at the tags-he didn't want to believe it.How could Fp 'let' it happen. Being only ten he didn't think about how Fp would never let anything happen if he could help it._

_"Is this a sick joke?" Sweet Pea asked as he reached out taking the tags, he looked over the information- head shaking as he realized they were in fact his father's._

_"I wish it was kiddo." Fp said as he kept his eye on the young boy._

_Sweet Pea frowned as he clutched the tags in his small hands._

_"You were supposed to protect him."_

_"I tried."_

_"Not hard enough."_

_"If i could have done somethin' i would have."_

_"You didn't try hard enough."_

_Sweet Pea had tears falling down his cheeks,he was overwhelmed. Orphaned at ten and that was the harsh reality. As expected the ten year old lashed out, tears flowing, anger and hurt rising. He swung at Fp-hitting Fp's sides and stomach, his chest whatever he could get his hands on._

_"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!!!"_

_Fp took the hits before grabbing the smaller fists- he knew Sweet Pea was hurting, this wasn't easy for him either. Right now Sweet Pea needed him more than ever, even if he was mad at him._

_"Let Go! Let go of me!" Sweet Pea frowned as Fp held the others wrist._

_"Sweet Pea.."_

_Sweet Pea broke down further, Fp wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him tightly. Sweet Pea clung to him, tears streaming down his face, hands gripping the flannel shirt and the dog tags.No words could express how Fp felt, no words would sum up the utter heartbreak the ten year old felt. He was entirely alone now, aside from Fp. Sweet Pea's parents had been apart of the Serpents- naturally the Serpent's rallied around him. Serpent law number two: **If a serpent's killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of.**_

_**\-----------------** _

At fourteen Sweet Pea officially joined the serpents, they had always been his family even before the initiation. By fifteen Sweet Pea was learning all of the ropes- the in's and outs of the gang. He was unofficially in charge of the other young serpents. Fp would always call on him if he needed help with other younger serpents. At sixteen Fp gave him more responsibility, Sweet Pea handled things well. He was a good soldier much like his father had been. Sweet Pea was all in for his serpent family, he knew to respect most of the elders, especially Fp. The man had been like a father to him. He followed orders with next to no questions, business was business and you did what you were asked to do.

Young serpents followed Sweet Pea's lead- he had been in the gang longer than most of them. Some were serpents by blood; Himself, Toni Topaz and Fangs Fogarty included. Toni and Fangs were Sweet Pea's closest friends. They supported him and his decisions, they helped sway other young serpents who may not be sure. 

Then along came Fp jone's son: Jughead Jones. A serpent by blood but he was almost irrelevant until Fp spoke to Sweet Pea. 

"You're a great leader Sweet pea,a fantastic soldier,son. " Fp said.

Sweet Pea nodded as he listened to his elder.

"Thank you sir." he said.

"Do you think you could follow Jughead?"Fp asked.

Sweet Pea looked a little confused.

"When the time's right Sweet pea, when Jughead can lead.."

"If." Sweet Pea said.

"If, Jughead can lead- could you follow?"

Sweet Pea was quiet for a while, he knew he was basically an unofficial leader of the young serpents. Which meant if he could follow Jones then the others would follow him. 

"If he's fit to lead, yessir." Sweet Pea said.

Fp nodded as he put his hands on Sweet Pea's shoulders.

"That's my boy." 

Sweet Pea smiled at him then, though the teen wasn't fond of the idea, Fp was his elder and he respected him. It didn't mean he would instantly get along with Jughead, it didn't mean he would agree with the young serpent prince's ideas. But despite differences, despite disagreements; Sweet Pea was ready to follow if and when the Jones boy was ready to lead. 

 


End file.
